In the prior art there are many instances where a safety override assembly is desired. For example, in automobile power door lock actuators it might be desired to manually override the door lock actuator. Sometimes in the prior art, the override assembly was built into the motorized actuator such as is shown in copending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 669,942, filed Mar. 24, 1976 by Reginald D. Furtah and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
Although the override arrangement disclosed in the above-noted Furtah application operates satisfactorily for its intended purpose, it suffers from the drawback that it is an integral portion of the motorized actuator. Thus, it is not adaptable to present door lock designs unless the entire motorized actuator assembly is used.